


Coffee AU secret

by Echocave



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocave/pseuds/Echocave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last Pinch hit for the Secret Santa.<br/>For Nekohermit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee AU secret

 

_Haruka Nanase walked up to the counter, looking around for a certain red head._

_Before he could think though Rin was there, leaning on the wood and grinning at him._

_**"Back again?"** _

__


End file.
